1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wind power generation system for observing in advance a state of wind ahead of a wind power generator and high-efficiency operation control of the wind power generator or controlling and smoothing output of the whole system including the wind power generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In one of conventional wind power generation systems for predicting a state of wind, a wind vector ahead of the wind power generator is measured with the use of a Doppler radar utilizing radio wave, an output value of the wind power generator is predicted on the basis of the wind vector, and output control of the electric power system side generator is carried out on the basis of the predicted output value (see the Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) No. 2002-152975, for example).
In another conventional system, a combination of a wind power generator and a Diesel-engine generator is used as a wind power generation system. On the basis of a value actually measured by anemometers placed around the wind power generator, a value of energy output generated by the wind power generator is calculated using a wind-velocity database. If the calculated output value increases, the Diesel-engine generator is stopped, while if the output value decreases, the Diesel-engine generator is operated (see the Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) No. 1999-159436, for example).
In the conventional wind power generation system disclosed in the mentioned Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) No. 2002-152975, information on wind-state prediction is utilized only in the aspect of output suppression control of other generator. Hence a problem exists in that it is impossible to achieve improvement in performance of the wind power generator itself and in efficiency of the whole system.
In the conventional wind power generation system disclosed in the Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) No. 1999-159436, only electric power of a certain quantity is supplied by controlling the Diesel engine generator combined with the wind power generator. Hence a problem exists in that it is impossible to achieve improvement in performance of the wind power generator itself.
Wind power is one of the most environment-friendly natural energy, and utilization of the wind power with high-efficiency is increasingly a socially desired demand. However, mechanical innovation in the wind power generator is not always easy due to its simple structure.